List of fictional plays
This is a list of fictional plays, not including musicals. These plays exist only within other works of fiction. Fictional plays *''A Matter of Wife and Death'' - a fictional play by Ray Cooney, featured in Spitting Image *''An American Marriage'' - A fictional play by Stewie Griffin, featured in Family Guy *''A Passing Fancy'' - A fictional play by Brian Griffin, featured in Family Guy *''Abraham L'' - a contemporary community theatre production in the episode "Lincoln Lover" of American Dad! about Abraham Lincoln *''Another Load of Old Crap With the Word Wife in the Title'' - a fictional play by Ray Cooney, featured in Spitting Image *''Bare Ruined Choirs'' – the titular character's Broadway hit in Barton Fink *''The Carriage of Catherine'' - a play mentioned frequently by a radio DJ in the PC game The Movies *''La Cocina'' - An Off-Broadway play which George Costanza claimed to have written in the Seinfeld episode "The Pitch" *''The Courier's Tragedy'' - Richard Wharfinger's Jacobean revenge play in The Crying of Lot 49 *''Dark Penguin'', Geese Aplenty, and A Cyst For Gus, all fictional plays written by tortured Kafkaesque playwrights in stories by Woody Allen *''The Death of the Pharaoh'' - play which is performed in Born to Be King, an episode of The Black Adder, rewritten as The Death of the Scotsman *''Deathtrap'' - fictional play in the play and movie Deathtrap *''The Enchanted Hunters'' - Clare Quilty's play in Lolita *''The Gadfly'' - fictional ancient Greek play, appears in Geoffrey Trease's The Hills of Varna and The Crown of Violet *''The Good Soldiers'' - (derivative and poor) play by Osterling in Doctor Who: Theatre of War, believed to be a lost classic *''I Want to be Your Canary'' - play from Final Fantasy IX written by Lord Avon. It is performed by the protagonists at the beginning and the end of the game. *''In the Future, there will be Robots'' - play from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City with the fictional character Claude Maginot (his name rhymes with badge) *''The King in Yellow'' - play within the book The King in Yellow *''King Leer'' - fictional play produced by Max Bialystock, poster visible in his room in The Producers (2005 version). *''Happiest Days of Your Wife'' - a fictional play by Ray Cooney, featured in Spitting Image *''Heaven & Hell''- fictional play by Max Fischer in Rushmore *''The King of Ankh - play by Hwel in Wyrd Sisters *''Lincoln Lover'' - another community theatre production from an episode of the same name of American Dad! about Abraham Lincoln, this time created by Stan Smith *''Loveless'' - stage play in Final Fantasy VII currently showing in Midgar. *''Maine-ly Murder'' - stage adaption of Murder Comes to Maine by J.B. Fletcher in Murder, She Wrote *''Mazulem the Night Owl'' - stage play, allegedly written by Helen America, from The Difference Engine by William Gibson and Bruce Sterling. *''MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'' - play written by Andy Milonakis on The Andy Milonakis Show. About Astroboy helping the Rooster-headed Chicken get rid of Sloomeramy beasts out of Galacta-Corn. *''The Murder of Gonzago'' or The Mousetrap - the play in Hamlet which the Prince uses to "catch the conscience of the King". *''A Night of Kings'', aka The Lancre Play - the propaganda play by Hwel in Wyrd Sisters which hews closer to Macbeth than the actual events, but inadvertently captures the conscience of the Duke. *''Nobody Said It'd Be Easy'' - Three-hour, one-man show by Mark Hentemann, Family Guy *''Nothing On'' - the play-within-a-play in Noises Off *''Nutrition and the Four Food Groups'' - an elementary school production in Calvin and Hobbes *''Patrick & Noria'' a poster seen in BioShock *''Peter Griffin Presents: The King and I'' - Peter Griffin's heavily rewritten version of the famous play in which Griffin plays A.N.N.A., a robot sent to overthrow the tyrannical King and his "all-female sex orgy." Family Guy *''Please, Mama, Don't Eat the Government Cheese'' - In Living Color *''Pyramus and Thisbe'' - a "merry and tragical", "tedious and brief" work by Peter Quince, starring Bottom the Weaver - A Midsummer Night's Dream *''Return to the Love Canal'' - A play in the movie Tootsie about a couple that returns to Love Canal. * Rhapsody and Requiem - play by Diane Chambers in Frasier, based on her time at Cheers. *''Rochelle, Rochelle'' - Stage adaptation of a fictional movie of the same name in Seinfeld, starring Bette Midler. *''Sky Lark'', off-off-... play in Robert B. Parker's Small Vices *''Star Crossed'' - play by Hwel in Unseen Academicals, Discword version of Romeo and Juliet *''Self-Raising Flower'' – a play by Saffy, based on her early life, in Absolutely Fabulous. *''Steven Seagal Presents a One Man Salute to Steven Seagal'' - Late Night with Conan O'Brien *''That's Wife'' - a fictional play by Ray Cooney, featured in Spitting Image *''The Taming of the Vole'' - play by Hwel in Lords and Ladies, the title parodies The Taming of the Shrew, but it is based on events similar to A Midsummer Night's Dream *''The Third Leg'' - from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *''Watch Out, Archbishop, There's a Naked Nun Under the Settee'' - a fictional play by Ray Cooney, featured in Spitting Image *''When Cousins Marry'' - fictional play produced by Max Bialystock, poster visible in his room in The Producers (2005 version). *''A Wizard of Sorts, or Please Yourself'' - play by Hwel in Wyrd Sisters *''The Wrinkled Old Family Retainer'' - Kilgore Trout's only drama (Timequake) *''Why Don't You Like Me?: A Bitter Woman's Journey Through Life'' - one-woman show from Friends *''You're a Rat Bastard Charlie Brown'' - Saturday Night Live'' See also *Play within a play *List of fictional musicals Plays Category:Fictional plays Fictional